What Just Happened?
by rosalindathevamp
Summary: This is the grim reality that I'm now forced to live. I was now forced to live a life I never thought was possible after my first transformed;I was now forced to live a life I feared to live but now I had no choice;I had to live without my wife *One-Shot*


**Disclaimer: As I have said in the past, multiple times, I don't own anything. I do, however own the plot...well co-own with my two friends but eh.**

**A/N: Don't be alarmed at the random crap going on, the bottom a/n will explain all. Oh and Jen? Here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>What Just Happened?<strong>

This can't be happening. There was absolutely no way this was happening, but the evidence was right in front of me. Her bright golden eyes that were once filled with love and life now dull and lifeless; her already pale skin paled-if possible-further leaving it tinged blue and if we were humans, her chest would have ceased it's gentle rise and fall, her heart would have stopped it's melodious rhythm and her temperature would have went from warm to ice cold.

_'She's gone'_ I thought, _'She's gone and I wasn't there to help her. I wasn't there to stop her'._ Disbelief filled me as I dry sobbed over the limp form of my angel, '_I'm dreaming, yeah that's it! I'm dreaming. I'll close my eyes and count to three then I'll wake up and this will have been a scary nightmare that will forever reside in the back of my head.'_ Unfortunately, I'm not that lucky and this is the grim reality that I'm now forced to live. I was now forced to live a life I never thought was possible when I had first transformed. I was now forced to live a life, I feared to live but now I had no choice. I had to live without my wife.

Another sob left my system as I remember what had happened. While she was looking for something in the kitchen, I had gone to my brother and sister's to pick up my little niece for it was our turn to babysit. When I returned, it was to quiet, I mean so quiet that you could hear a pin drop; so I placed the now sleeping girl on the bed of her parents old room and went to the kitchen where my angel's scent was located. I froze in shock, upon reaching the entry way to the kitchen. There sprawled across the floor, lifeless gold eyes wide open, was my angel.

"Why? Why my angel, why?" I chocked out with a sob, burying my face in her soft golden locks, "Why did you leave me? Was I not enough? Was I that tough to live with?"

More sobs racked through my body before I placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead then laid her on the cold tiled floor and picked the objected that brought my angel to her self inflicted demise. I glared fiercely at the plastic hybrid cutlery and wondered how on earth my angel could have taken her life with this wanna fork. That's right, my angel took her life with an evil spork. Furious, I tossed the wanna be fork across the room as images of the utensil being held tightly in the fist of my angel filled my mind. That damned plastic useless utensil took away my Rosie.

Then a thought struck me, she's gone. She's finally gone. I no longer have to get smacked across the back of my head for saying something stupid, I no longer have to get nagged at, I no longer have to sit through hours o f whining and crying, and I no longer have to be tied to a metaphorical chain. I'm free!

Laughter erupted from my lips as I jumped for joy. I'm free! I'm finally free! Zestfully, I ran out of the house and down the driveway so my niece couldn't hear me before finding myself in the middle of the road and crying out in joy.

"I'm free!" I shouted buoyantly in the midst of my laughter.

Suddenly, a loud horn shrieked and I found myself wondering just before the darkness enveloped me, _'Since when does the bus run through here?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! So this is a concoction of the crazy minds that is me and my friends at lunch and we are trying to keep ourselves sane during school hours. Now this was a request done for my friend XAShotInTheDarkX, I love her to pieces and she is also the co-owner to this plot(She came up with it and i wrote it...BAM!). <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, if you didn't, well i understand but oh well. **

**Until Next Time!**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-Rosalindathevamp  
><strong>


End file.
